L o N G L o S t
by Xiao-Squirt
Summary: What if there was a girl in Tsukasa life before Tsukushi appears and that girl happens to be Rui's twin sister Hanazawa Inazuma
1. Chapter 1

Rui's POV:  
  
All this years I've been treated as a prince and protected more tightly or should I say protected the same way like the President of America is protected. My mother was still devastated over the lost of my twin sister, Inazuma. Not that my sister is dead but she disappeared when she we were all seven years old.  
  
---FLASHBACK TO 7 YEARS OLD---  
  
F4 and Inazuma was playing around in the playground of the nursery when the dark, tumultuous and ragged clouds began to draw a curtain across the sky, forecasting an impending heavy downpour. The other children began to run for shelter and being the mischievous children, F4 and Inazuma stayed out waiting for the rain to fall on them.  
  
Teacher: Please get in here before it starts to rain...  
  
F4 and Inazuma looked at the teacher terrified look and have a feeling of pity in their heart; they listen to the teacher and went in. After they entered the classroom, the three Tsukasa, Soujiro and Akira began to draw on the whiteboard while Inazuma and Rui sat on their seat. Other then having the same looks and same cold personality, both of them are autistic children. And since their parents found out, the were taken for treated and was much better as they grow up   
  
Tsukasa :Ina, come play with us.  
  
Inazuma unwilling stood up from her seat and pulled her brother along to play with F3.Any of the male children who tries to go near to Inazuma would be beaten by Tsukasa because Inazuma is his girlfriend. She was the only girl other than Tsubaki to have control over him.  
  
-  
  
#AFTER SCHOOL#  
  
Before entering their own car Inazuma and Tsukasa always hang around the corner talking to each other. Tsukasa does most of the talking and Inazuma just stands there listen to the entire story he has to tell her. And after the conversation, she would give Tsukasa a kiss on the cheek before running of to her car but today was different she had a different look in her eyes while listening to him  
  
Tsukasa: Ina, are you okay?  
  
Inazuma: (nodded her head) I'm fine...  
  
Tsukasa: As I was saying today...  
  
And when Tsukasa put a full stop to his sentence he was waiting for the kiss on his cheek but instead he got a kiss on the lips from Inazuma. He blushed even more than before. He stood there smiling at himself and Inazuma made her way to her car suddenly he hear a screeching sound. When he look out to see what happen, he saw her struggling with two men in a black outfit pulling her into a car.  
  
Tsukasa: INA!!!  
  
Inazuma: TSUKASA (crying) let me go (kicking the men) TSUKASA...  
  
Tsukasa: (chasing after the car) INAZUMA...  
  
And that was the last day; F4 got to see Hanazawa Inazuma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

As years passed by after the whole kidnapping attempted, Inazuma was never returned to her family even though the ransom of 5 million dollars was given to the kidnapper. They had managed to trick the whole Hanazawa family. No one went to claim the 5 millions dollars. FBI, CIA you name it everyone was out on the street looking for the lost Inazuma but after searching for almost a week, everyone gave up hope. And until today there is still no sign. - #AT AGE 18#  
  
F4 went to further their studies in Eitoku High. A new rule was posted up for the sake of Tsukasa and what is the rule? No one is allowed to wear everything black. Why? Because if he sees anyone in all black, his anger will start to build up and anything that is in his path will have a big problem and what was the cause? It's is because if he sees anyone in all black, it will remind him of Inazuma and how much he wanted to get revenge on those kidnappers...  
  
Girl: Domyouji san...  
  
Tsukasa: (glared at the girl) What?  
  
Girl: This...this... cake I baked it myself...  
  
Tsukasa: (took the cake and continue walking)...  
  
Girl: (talking to her friends) He took the cake... he really did...  
  
After walking a few steps away from the girl, he dumped the cake into the rubbish bin  
  
Soujiro: Aww... you could have given me the cake...  
  
Akira: Tsukasa...please children in Afghanistan are dying because of hunger and your just throwing food away...  
  
Tsukasa: Did I ask for you comment?  
  
Akira+Soujiro: No.  
  
Tsukasa: Then...  
  
Soujiro: Look. (pointing to a far distance)  
  
Tsukasa eyes began to turn into balls of fire when he saw a girl dressed in all black. She was walking around aimlessly, obviously a new student in the school. When Akira saw the girl he quickly walk towards her and pulled her away from Tsukasa view.  
  
Girl: LET ME GO!!!  
  
Akira: Hey.. I'm doing all of this for you own good  
  
Girl: GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!! (brushing his hands off )  
  
Akira: I better warn you not to wear all black to school anymore if you want to stay alive...  
  
Girl: I like black...  
  
Akira: You can wear anything with black except for all black..  
  
Girl: I'll wear what I like to wear and if you not satisfied with that bite me...  
  
Akira: Fine with me! I won't want to see a pretty girl like you getting smashed up by Domyouji Tsukasa  
  
Girl: Tell that Domyouji guy that me, Makino Tsukushi will not be afraid of him...  
  
-  
  
The next day, true enough Tsukushi went to school wearing all black but this time she was really in black, black clothes, black sunglasses, black shoes and even black bag. She purposely wears black to school to anger the great so-called Domyouji Tsukasa. As soon as Tsukushi entered the school, whispers were heard and people all moving further and further away.  
  
Tsukushi's POV: At least i don't have to be bullied like yesterday. I even have a clear path for me to walk to school.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, a bucket of red dye was thrown onto her and when she looked up to see who was the culprit it was none other then Domyouji Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukushi: (screamed at the top of her lung) YOU STUPID PIGHEAD!! THIS IS MY NEW CLOTHES!!  
  
Tsukasa: (glared at her)...  
  
Tsukushi: GET YOUR BUTTOCK DOWN HERE THIS ISTANT!!!  
  
Tsukasa: Make me!  
  
Tsukushi: ARRGGHHH!!! (she stomped her way up the stair to Tsukasa ) WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF....  
  
She was about to slap him right in the face when she saw someone behind of him looking at her with the eyes which said,' calm down.' She slowly put her hand back at the normal position and just stood there and stared at Tsukasa  
  
Tsukasa: (angrily) ONE MORE TIME I SEE YOU IN BLACK!! YOU'RE OUT OF THIS SCHOOL...  
  
He pushed her to the side that causes her to fall down and she was sitting on her buttocks. Akira and Soujiro just smiled at her and said," told you so." last but no least the person who made her calm down was Rui, he casually walked towards her offering his hand. She took his hand, blushed slightly before running off.  
  
Tsukushi's POV: Who is he? Why is he so different from the other? Unlike that what Domyouji?  
  
Days passed by and being the stubborn Tsukushi she still continues to wear her all black costume, and everyday Domyouji would pour different color of dye on her. He was about to report her to the principal office to get her out of school but Rui just looked at him, not saying a word made him changed his mind.  
  
Tsukushi had a free morning that day, she arrive at school at 7am but her class only starts at 9am so she decided to tour the school since the school is divided in Eitoku kindergarten, Eitoku Primary, Eitoku secondary and Eitoku college (big school huh?) Her first stop was Eitoku kindergarten where she saw a lot of stuck up little children bullying the poor. She just shook her head in disbelief," My goodness so young already start to bully people." She was about to turn the corner to Eitoku primary block when she saw someone squatting at the corner, looking all sad and holding a rose in his hand. She decided to walk up to him.  
  
Tsukushi: Hello, are you okay?  
  
Tsukasa:( not looking up) I'm okay...  
  
Tsukushi: Are you sure?  
  
Tsukasa: (looked up) Su... YOU? What are you doing here?  
  
Tsukushi: BAKA!!  
  
Tsukasa: I...  
  
(He didn't feel like arguing with her, as he was at the place the in remembrance of Inazuma)  
  
Tsukushi: Are you sure you okay? You don't look like the Domyouji who poured colored dye on me everyday!  
  
Tsukasa: (a single tear rolled down his cheek).  
  
Tsukushi's POV: IS THAT TEARS? OH GOD!! THE GREAT DOMYOUJI TSUKASA IS CRYING?  
  
Tsukasa: Do you know why I don't like people wearing all black? It's because it reminds me of my friend who got kidnapped when we were only 7 years old, right at this corner was the last time I saw her, she was taken away by two men wearing all black that is why anyone who I see wearing black is in trouble. But your a girl, I can't do much to you...  
  
Tsukushi: I really sorry about your friend. How is she?  
  
Tsukasa: (shook his head and suddenly hugged her) I really missed her...  
  
Tsukushi: Dom....  
  
She awkwardly wrapped her hand around Tsukasa and hummed a song to calm him down and at another place Rui stood there with a small smile on his face," Tsukasa you finally decided to open yourself to others. I'm sorry we can't find Ina back for you but I'm glad you've decided to move on with you life,"  
  
Bodyguard: This way...  
  
Rui's POV: I hate bodyguards...  
  
- After that day, Tsukushi didn't wear all black, she just wear the simply type of colored t-shirt. Now and then she would meet up with Tsukasa at the corner hearing all his stories about Inazuma and him. She felt a little bit sorry for him as well as Inazuma and Rui.  
  
Following the school terms, new students enroll everyday but today was different, there was one girl, one particular girl, different from others. She is poor and yet, she was the most elegant girl that ever attended Eitoku according to Akira and Soujiro's book. Her face was a smooth as the baby's skin, when the wind blow her hair was all in place not messy at all, she had the height of 175cm but one thing about that she doesn't talk, she has the cold expression on her face but the beauty of her attracts a lot of attention.  
  
Registrar: Name?  
  
Girl: (slipped a paper)....  
  
Registrar: Aiko, IC?  
  
Aiko: (slipped the IC to her)....  
  
When the registrar saw her IC she was disgusted as the IC wrote her address was an orphanage home, but when she looked up she was amazed at what a beauty the orphanage home had produced.  
  
Registrar: This is your schedule, your locker number and if there is anything you can ask me, I'll be at your service.  
  
Everyone was shocked. The registrar lady had never spoken like that to anyone other then F4 and this poor girl from the orphanage get that type of treatment. The registrar lady too was shocked as those word coming out from her mouth was by accident which she could not control. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aiko gave her a bow and then proceed to her locker with F2 behind her who were watching her from the distance as soon as she stepped into the compound of Eitoku. She knew that Akira and Soujirou was behind her but she didn't bother she just continued walking!  
  
Akira: Excuse me, what's your name? (Flirting with Aiko)  
  
Aiko just stared straight into Akira's eyes indicating that she didn't like his presence. Akira automatically took a step backward and whispered to Soujirou," She is strange, she has the same look in her eyes as Rui when he doesn't want to be disturb."  
  
Soujirou: My name is Soujirou, the guy you just scared away is Akira... (Stretched out his hand)  
  
Aiko: (shook his hand)....  
  
Soujirou: And what is your name?  
  
Aiko: (showed him her IC)....  
  
Soujirou: Oh. Nice name.  
  
Aiko: (bowed her head and left)...  
  
Soujirou: She is weird just like Rui...  
  
Aiko's POV: Soujirou and Akira have grown up. Akira still is a flirt and Soujirou is still the gentleman. My purpose to come to Eitoku is to check up on F4. My brother Rui, my past love Tsukasa and the two playboys. I ran away from the kidnappers and end up in an orphanage and that was when I stop talking and people think I'm mute. They gave me a name Aiko even though name is Inazuma... I prefer being known as Aiko rather than Inazuma because I felt safer as Aiko. As her no one will know I'm a millionaire daughter and attempts to kidnap me again.  
  
She was walking to her past favorite place in the school, which was the corner she had great time with Tsukasa. She was coming closer to the place when she saw two people sitting on the ground happily chatting away. She stood there half broken heart half happy. Broken heart because Tsukasa found a new girlfriend and happy because she gets to see him again.  
  
Tsukushi: So...  
  
Tsukasa: I know my stories are boring but it is the truth...  
  
Tsukushi: What if you happen to find her?  
  
Tsukasa: I will not let go her...  
  
Tsukushi's POV: Domyouji... I really admire your love for Inazuma but I think I've fallen for you...  
  
Tsukasa: Makino... oi... BAKA!!  
  
Tsukushi: EH! Don't call me baka...  
  
Tsukasa: Baka.(started to tickle her and she rolled on the ground)  
  
After tickling here and there, Tsukasa was above of Tsukushi who was lying below of him. Tsukasa moved closer and closer to Tsukushi's face. Tsukushi closed her eyes and when they were inches away, Tsukasa realized that she wasn't Inazuma so he stood up and walked away. Tsukushi face blushed like a baboon's butt. She too stood up and followed behind  
  
Akira: Tsukasa...  
  
Tsukasa: (gave them a high five) what's up?  
  
Akira: Eh? I thought she was your enemy?  
  
Tsukasa: (gave a I don't know gesture)  
  
Soujirou: There is a new girl in school... what a beauty. Never seen such a beauty my whole life other then Ina... Tsukasa looked up at Soujirou for saying the name Ina, Soujirou quickly changed the topic. Akira was happily eating his salad waiting for Tsukasa to blow up...  
  
Soujirou: Ehh... yah so... we...  
  
Tsukasa: Never mind...  
  
Akira: (dropped his spoon) Huh?  
  
Tsukasa: I said never mind... I'm not that sensitive to her name anymore...  
  
Akira: HEY!! I'm waiting for anger, punch, curses where is it?  
  
Soujirou: Here comes Rui...  
  
Tsukushi: Where?  
  
(A group of bodyguard checked the canteen before Rui entered behind them)  
  
Akira: Yo.  
  
Rui: (gave a high five)...  
  
Soujirou: What's new?  
  
Rui: New bodyguards...  
  
Tsukasa: What happened to the old one?  
  
Rui: Mother fired them because I disappeared for five minute and they weren't able to find me...  
  
At that time, F3 was drinking water all spit the water on the table  
  
Soujirou:Isn't that a little too over?  
  
Rui: I don't know... I went to the toilet for 5 minutes...  
  
Just then, Aiko entered the canteen with a group of guy who were following her like dogs. Although in Aiko face there were no sign of annoyance but Rui can see it through her eyes. He stood up and walked towards Aiko grabbed her hand and led her to F4's table where F3 jaws drop wide open due to Rui's movement.  
  
Tsukushi: Ohayoo, I'm Tsukushi...  
  
Aiko: (nodded her head)....  
  
Akira: She doesn't talk... Her name is Aiko...  
  
Tsukushi: Oh...  
  
Rui:( pulled a chair out and offered her to sit)...  
  
Aiko nodded again and took the seat with Rui sitting next to her. A canteen lady put 6 cups of coffee on the table. Tsukushi who was sitting next to Tsukasa passed a cup to him and when both of their hands touched there was and electric shock which cause them to pull their hands away very fast.  
  
Akira: Oo... a new show is going to start...  
  
Lei then pass a cup to Aiko. Both Rui and her took the same amount of sugar, same amount of cream and the way they stir their coffee 3 round were exactly the same, the way they put the spoon on the saucer and held the cup too was exactly the same. The way they smell the coffee before drinking was also exactly the same time all were done exactly the same timing, which cause F3 and Tsukushi to be speechless. After finish her drink, Aiko stood up and left the table.  
  
Akira: WAIT!! AIKO! But she was already out of the canteen  
  
Soujirou: Did you all see what I just saw?  
  
(F3 (excluding Rui) and Tsukushi nodded their head in agreement) 


	4. Chapter 4

Afraid that F4 will find out that she was Inazuma she quickly left the canteen and went to the rooftop. As she was walking up the step a girl shouted at her from the bottom of the step.  
  
Girl: Your not suppose to go up there...  
  
Aiko: (question mark look)...  
  
Girl: That place belongs to Hanazawa Rui no one is allowed to go up there unless it is Hanazawa Rui...  
  
Aiko: (not listening to her but when up)...  
  
Girl: I'm telling Hanazawa Rui...  
  
Aiko disappeared from the view of the girl and was at the rooftop. The girl being a busybody went the canteen and reported the matter to Rui who being very protective of his rooftop, stood up and brisk walk up the stair with the girl following behind. He was about to open the door but the girl was still behind him.  
  
Rui: (looked at her)...  
  
Girl: (looking over his shoulder to see Aiko)....  
  
Rui: Ahem...  
  
Girl: Oh yah. okay. (As she went down the step she continue to look over her shoulder but Lei was still there looking at her until she left the place)  
  
Rui slowly open the door and saw a girl sitting at his favorite position. He was about to called her when she said," Rui... Ogenki desuka? (How are you)? Rui's eyes widen when he heard her called him.  
  
Rui: Ina? (She turned around and looked at him and nodded her head)  
  
Rui couldn't believe his eyes that the girl sitting on the ledge was his long lost sister Hanazawa Inazuma. She jumped off the ledge and ran towards Rui giving him a very very tight hug she started to cry when she was being hugged by Rui.After they broke off, Ina smiled at Rui and he wiped the tears off her face . Ina gave Rui a sisterly kiss on the cheek)  
  
Ina: I really miss you...  
  
Rui: I miss you too... but what's with Aiko?  
  
Ina: I ran away from the kidnappers and end up in the orphanage... I didn't dare to return home because I was afraid that the kidnappers would want to kidnap me again. Oniisan, no one must know about me. Not F4 not mom not dad not anyone. This secret is between you and me... you understand don't you?  
  
Rui: But mom she...  
  
Ina: I heard in the news, she collapsed due to depression over the lost of me but I don't want to be found out... I just want to stay as Aiko the girl who grew up in the orphanage...  
  
Rui: What about Tsukasa?  
  
Ina: He found something in Tsukushi which he didn't find in me....  
  
Rui: What?  
  
Ina: (looked down on the ground) Real happiness...  
  
~  
  
Tsukasa was walking Tsukushi to her motorcycle after school  
  
Tsukushi: Don't you find something weird about Aiko?  
  
Tsukasa: I got a feeling she is an autistic person...  
  
Tsukushi: Why?  
  
Tsukasa: She understands everything but doesn't show it... She is like Rui when he was young.  
  
Tsukushi: Hanazawa Rui is autistic?  
  
Tsukasa: He still is...  
  
Tsukushi: Oh... (Took ten more step) I'm here...  
  
Tsukasa: Okay... (Turned around)  
  
Tsukushi: Domyouji... (Kiss him on the cheek) Arigatoo...  
  
Tsukushi ran to her motorcycle and zoomed off even though her bike only can go 60km/h. She blushed as she drove away and Tsukasa stood there touching the part where Tsukushi just kissed him. He couldn't believe that she just did that. Inazuma's trademark. Kissing him before saying goodbye. He smiled as he remembers Inazuma giving him kisses.  
  
Tsukasa's POV: Is it possible for Makino to mend my broken heart which is still broken after 11 years? 


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukasa was lying down on his bed that night thinking about Inazuma and Tsukushi.  
  
Tsukasa's POV: Makino... this new girl enters my life and makes quite an impact, she was just like Ina who listens to all the stories I have to tell and she kissed me (Just then the image of Aiko entered his mind) WAIT!! (Sat upright) Aiko has resemblance with Inazuma. Those pair of eyes as cold as Rui's eyes and you can't read her mind. Her features are exactly the same as Rui... He quickly took his phone and called Akira and Soujirou to meet up in VS  
  
Akira: You think so too?  
  
Soujirou: Yes... Tsukasa: So Aiko is Ina?  
  
Akira: But why she doesn't want us to know?  
  
Soujirou: Did you call Rui?  
  
Tsukasa shook his head and when Akira was about to call him Rui entered the pub.  
  
Soujirou: Hey. (Gave him a high five)  
  
Tsukasa: How did you know we are here?  
  
Rui: Obviously, other than your house VS is the next place we all will go...  
  
Akira: Back to our topic!!  
  
Rui:....  
  
Tsukasa: Rui, don't you think Aiko resemble Ina?  
  
Rui :( I don't know gesture)....  
  
Soujirou: Rui, stop acting...  
  
Rui's POV: I promise Ina I'm not going to tell anyone...  
  
Rui: I really don't know... You all must really miss her...  
  
Soujirou: Like you don't? Rui...  
  
Tsukasa's POV: Ina, when are you going to come back to me?  
  
~  
  
NOTICE BOARD -MAKINO TSUKUSHI IS A SLUT! PRETEND TO BE A GOOD GIRL JUST TO GET DOMYOUJI'S ATTENTION!! STAY AWAY FROM HER!! - (A picture of her and an American man holding hand walking) ---- the picture was made by computer Tsukushi was walking into the school when everyone seems to be avoiding her.  
  
Tsukushi's POV: I thought Domyouji and me are friends already. Or maybe they are afraid to offend me and scared I'll tell him then they will be in hot soup...  
  
Guy: Can't believe she is a slut...  
  
Girl: Never judge a book by its cover...  
  
Tsukushi: (stomped to the people) WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SLUT?  
  
Girl: You... who else? Haven't see the notice board yet?  
  
Tsukushi: Notice board?  
  
She ran all the way to the notice board and saw a group of people standing and looking at a manila cardboard with those words written in red. She mingled herself to the front and torn the cardboard into piece. When she looked up, she saw Tsukasa looking at her shaking his head. She was about to shout for him when...  
  
BaiHe: Stay away from him...  
  
Tsukushi: And you are?  
  
BaiHe: A more beautiful girl then you and has more chances with him...  
  
Tsukushi: And how come I don't see him talking to you or even looking at YOU?  
  
BaiHe: I....  
  
Tsukushi: Nothing to say is it?  
  
BaiHe: All I know that your a slut... RIGHT? (Turn around to look at the crowd)  
  
Crowd: YES!!  
  
Tsukushi ran from the place as she was never insulted like that her whole life. She ran as far as she could run .Up stairs and down stairs when she finally stops she was at the rooftop which was a prohibited place in the school. She didn't care; all she wanted to do was get away from everyone and cry alone.  
  
Tsukushi's POV: What is Domyouji going to think of me now? I don't want him to get the wrong idea about me but how am I suppose to face him now after all of this? (Squatted at the corner and started to cry)  
  
Voice: What are you doing here?  
  
Tsukushi looked up and saw a pair of cold eyes looking at her which made her guiltier for trespassing.  
  
Tsukushi: I...  
  
Rui: When you're done you can leave...  
  
Tsukushi: Oh... (Continued with her crying)  
  
Rui sudden felt sorry for Tsukushi so he went and sat next to her.  
  
Rui: You don't need to be so sad. Tsukasa won't believe their words...  
  
Tsukushi: How you know I was thinking about that?  
  
Rui: I can see through anyone. I know how they feel inside of them and what they are thinking...  
  
Tsukushi: Are you a psychic?  
  
Rui: No I'm not but I just happen to be able to read other people's mind...  
  
Tsukushi: Ermm... About...  
  
Rui: I know you want to know about Inazuma right?  
  
Tsukushi: Wow!!  
  
Rui: She is the only person who could read my mind but I can't read hers that well... I'm not usually right when comes to reading her mind.  
  
Tsukushi: Does Domyouji really like her?  
  
Rui: I don't know how to answer to that question of your but if I was Ina.. I...  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Rui: What about Tsukasa?  
  
Ina: He found something in Tsukushi which he didn't find in me....  
  
Rui: What?  
  
Ina: Real happiness.  
  
-END-  
  
Tsukushi: What?  
  
Rui: I'll encourage you to love Tsukasa...  
  
Tsukushi:. 


End file.
